familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Boston (disambiguation)
Boston is the state capital of Massachusetts in the United States. Boston may also refer to: Places Belize *Boston, Belize, a village in the Belize District Canada * Boston, Ontario, in Norfolk County * Boston Township, Ontario * Boston Mills, Ontario * Boston Bar, British Columbia, a community and gold-bearing bar of the same name in the Fraser Canyon Ireland * Boston, County Clare * Boston, County Laois, a townland in County Laois, Ireland Kyrgyzstan *Boston, Kyrgyzstan, a small village west of Shoro Bashat on the main road between Jalalabad and Ozgen Marshall Islands * Ebon Atoll, also known as Boston Philippines * Boston, Davao Oriental South Africa * Boston, KwaZulu-Natal Suriname * Boston, Suriname United Kingdom * Boston, Lincolnshire, a town on the east coast of England ** Boston (borough), a local government district of Lincolnshire, England * Boston Spa (also known as Thorp Spa), West Yorkshire, England * Boston Manor, London, England * Boston Lodge, the works of the Ffestiniog Railway in Wales United States * Boston, Alabama, a former name of West Greene * Boston Mountains, in Arkansas and Oklahoma * Boston Ravine, California * Boston, Georgia * Boston, Indiana * Boston Township, Wayne County, Indiana * Boston, Kentucky * Boston, Louisville, a neighborhood in Louisville, Kentucky * Boston, Massachusetts ** Greater Boston, a conurbation centered around Boston, Massachusetts * Boston Township, Michigan * Boston, Missouri * Boston, New York * Boston Township, Summit County, Ohio * Boston, Pennsylvania * Boston, Texas * Boston Corner, New York * South Boston, Virginia Animals * Boston (horse), American racehorse * Boston terrier, a breed of domestic dog Companies * Boston Acoustics, a manufacturer of home and mobile audio equipment * Boston Market, an American fast-casual restaurant chain * Boston Pizza, a Canadian pizza chain, owner of Boston's of America * Boston-Power, lithium ion battery maker * Boston Store, a department store chain, also the name of other defunct stores * Old Mr. Boston (later Mr. Boston, then just "Boston"), a defunct distillery Education ;Named after Boston, Lincolnshire, UK * Boston College (England) * Boston Grammar School, a state school in England * Boston High School, a state school in England ;Named for Boston, Massachusetts * Boston Baptist College, a Baptist bible college in Milton, Massachusetts * Boston College, a private Jesuit university in Chestnut Hill, Massachusetts * Boston College High School, a private Catholic preparatory school * Boston Conservatory, a music conservatory * Boston Graduate School of Psychoanalysis, a graduate school in Brookline, Massachusetts * Boston University, a private secular university * The Art Institute of Boston, part of Lesley University in Cambridge, Massachusetts * The Boston Architectural College, an architectural college * University of Massachusetts Boston, a public university in the University of Massachusetts system * Urban College of Boston, a junior college See List of colleges and universities in metropolitan Boston for a list of institutions in the Boston, Massachusetts, metropolitan area Food * Boston baked beans (disambiguation) * Boston bun, a large spiced bun with coconut icing * Boston cream pie, a cream-filled dessert Music * Boston (band) ** ''Boston'' (album), their debut album * Boston (dance), a number of waltz-type dances * "Boston" (song), a song by Augustana * Boston Pops Orchestra * Boston Musical Instrument Company * Boston Symphony Orchestra * Boston, a brand of piano designed by Steinway & Sons People * Boston (surname) * Boston Corbett (Thomas "Boston" Corbett), the Union soldier who shot Abraham Lincoln's assassin John Wilkes Booth * "Boston Billy", nickname for Bill Rodgers (athlete), four-time winner of the Boston Marathon Ships and airplanes * The A-20 Boston, a WW II-era light bomber and night fighter made by the Douglas Aircraft Company * ''Boston'' (ship), a vessel in the marine fur trade off British Columbia, captured and destroyed in 1803 * [[SS City of Boston|SS City of Boston]], an ocean liner which disappeared without a trace in 1870 * The [[USS Boston|USS Boston]], any of a number of U.S. Navy ships with this name, with the last being decommissioned in 1999 Sports and games * Boston (card game), an 18th-century card game * Boston United, a Conference North football team based in Boston, Lincolnshire, England *Boston Bears (AFL), team that competed in AFL III in 1940 *Boston Bruins, oldest NHL team in the US, third oldest team in the NHL, overall (one of the original six, est. 1924) *Boston Bulldogs (AFL), team that competed in AFL I in 1926 * Boston Red Sox, a Major League Baseball team based in Boston, Massachusetts *Boston Shamrocks (AFL), team that won the AFL II championship in 1936 * Boston Marathon, world's oldest annual marathon * Eight Ball or "Boston", a pocket billiards game *Boston Yanks *Portland Breakers, originally Boston Breakers *Washington Redskins, current NFL member that evolved from Boston Braves/Redskins * Boston, winning or bidding to win every trick in a round of Bid whist *Boston Patriots, member of AFL IV (1960-1969) that currently competes in the National Football League as the New England Patriots Other * Boston (Hasidic dynasty), a Hasidic dynasty founded in Boston in the early 20th century * ''Boston'' (novel), a 1928 work by Upton Sinclair * Boston Blackie, a fictional character in literature, films, radio and television * Boston Camera, a type of camera * Boston Post Road, a system of mail-delivery routes established in colonial times * "Boston", an unaired episode of the Adult Swim animated television series, Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Boston, the Microsoft pre-release codename for Visual Studio 97, as a reference to Boston, Massachusetts * "Boston the Bear", a geographic Beanie Baby honoring the city of Boston See also * Bostonian (disambiguation) * New Boston (disambiguation) *